


I Love You More Than Coffee, But Please Don’t Make Me Prove It.

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: A collection of one-shots and prompts taking place in the Set It Up universe.Romance, friendship, maybe a little bit of heartache. We will see where this gem takes us alone the way!





	1. Testing My Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Is annoying people a hobby of yours because if so, maybe you should try knitting.”

The words on the page were beginning to run together, Izzy’s brain barely able to focus on the work in front of her while the rest of her cohorts chatted above the blaring TV. They were all shoved into Sweet Pea’s living room, bodies spread across the worn furniture and the floor while they passed a few pizza boxes amongst each other. She’d tried to talk her way out of coming tonight, really needing to sit down and concentrate on the English outline that was coming due, but Sweet Pea had been relentless and she’d eventually caved just to shut him up.

“Izz…”

Doing her best to ignore Sweet Pea’s probing gaze, Izzy shifted against the pillow she had propping her up and read the same line on the page for the third time. The logical side of her knew it was futile to try and get anything else done, but her she refused to let Sweet Pea win. She’d get the outline finished if it was the last thing she did.

“Izz…” He knew that she could hear him, even over the commotion in the living room. Beside the fact that they were in close quarters, her fidgeting and constant side eye were easy giveaways. “Izz…”

Snapping her book with more force than necessary, Izzy leveled a perturbed look at her grinning significant other. He got a sick enjoyment out of needling here at the worst time and it took all her control to keep her temper in check. “What Sweet Pea.”

“Put the book away.” It was Friday night, there was pizza, there was beer and the hockey playoffs were unfolding on TV, there was no reason why she couldn’t put the work off for a while. If anything, her lack of interest in the playoffs was concerning him.

“I can’t.” The buzzer for the ending of the second period rang through the TV speakers, Izzy noted the score hadn’t changed from the last time she checked, even though Fangs’ play by play commentary left her to believe more action had taken place. If she had just stayed home tonight, this outline would be done and she could be actually enjoying the game instead of just trying to catch bits and pieces while making no headway on her homework.

“Why not.” Not letting her off that easy, Sweet Pea made a grab for the book she had perched on her lap, her quick hands effectively snatching it from his grasp and shifting closer to the arm of the couch. He should appreciate her hard work really, it was only because of her that his grade in English had jumped a full letter and the teacher finally ad gotten off his back.

“I need to get this chapter outlined before class on Monday…for both of us.” Sweet Pea was a smart guy, could talk Izzy in circles when it came to math, but when it came to English he’d find a thousand different excuses to not do an assignment. It had worked out quite well for both of them, in a way; Izzy was more than happy to work her way through projects in exchange for Sweet Pea helping, or sometimes doing, her math homework. A win win. Until they were shoved into this exact situation.

“Come on, you’ve been buried in it all night. Put it to rest.”

“It’s never been flattering when you whine.” Opening the book back to where she had flagged her spot, Izzy double checked with the outline and managed to get a couple notes onto her page before a sharp prodding pierced her side. “Stop it.”

“Izz….”

Another poke. And a huff.

“Izz…”

Two more pokes and the shuffling of fabric.

The muscles in her jaw bunched as she tried to reign her focus in, green eyes re reading the same sentence again. “Sweet Pea, you’re testing my patience.”

Toni and Tara did their best to stifle their giggles as they continued to watch the scene across from them play out, Sweet Pea continued to poke at her side or reach for her book and the color in Izzy’s cheeks continued to deepen as her frustration continued to grow. If this kept up, it wouldn’t take long before Izzy reached over and clocked Sweet Pea with the hardcover… or her fist. It was anyone’s guess.

Recognizing that Izzy was on the losing end of this battle and in need of someone in her court, and fearing for the life of his best friend, Fangs did his best to be diplomatic in his plea. He couldn’t say for sure, but it was very possible that steam was starting to shoot from the top of Izzy’s head. “Dude… I don’t think she’s kidding.”

Leave it to Mr. Switzerland to try and ruin the evenings fun. Tara lived for the Izzy and Sweet Pea arguments and she wasn’t about to have her entertainment interrupted. “Don’t butt in Fogarty, it’s more fun to watch them fight.”

Movement on the couch and high pitch yelp brought all the eyes back to a collection of flying limbs and muffled curses, the struggle continuing for a moment before Sweet Pea’s much larger frame effectively pinned Izzy beneath him. Grasping both her wrists in one hand, the dark-haired Serpent held the old hardcover far from Izzy’s straining grasp, a satisfied grin spread wide across his face.

Izzy knew there was no way she could out maneuver him, he had her easily outweighed and even if she could get free there was no way she’d ever be able to get her hands on the book. He was far too tall and surprisingly agile despite his size, lucky bastard. “Give me the book back.”

“No.” It had taken him two thirds of a hockey game, but he’d finally managed to get the upper hand and he’d be damned if he gave it up now.

As pointless as it was, Izzy did her best to struggle out from under his hold, her face flushing and breath coming out in pants for the effort. “Give it to me.”

“What do you say?” When all he got in return was a cold and calculating look from the green eyes that he loved so much, Sweet Pea tossed the book in the general direction of the bag she’d left by the kitchen door. There was no way she was going to be able to get away from him and with the book out of easy reach, maybe she’d settle down and enjoy what was left of their evening.

Izzy watched as the book fell way short of its mark, the older than dirt reading material barely missing Toni and tumbling open on the floor beside her. The toothy grin that looked back at her as she slowly dragged her gaze from her lost school work told Izzy that Sweet Pea was enjoying himself way too much. “Is annoying people a hobby of yours because if so, maybe you should try knitting.”

Shifting his weight, Sweet Pea’s face hovered just above Izzy’s, a skeptical glint shining in his dark eyes. “Do you really want me to take up a hobby that involves sharp pointy objects?”

It didn’t take but a second for all trouble Sweet Pea could kick up with said pointy objects to flash through her mind, all of the possibilities pulling the color from her face. “God no….”

A deep chuckle vibrated between the two of them, Sweet Pea’s lips locking Izzy’s in his own as her’s turned up in a smile at his touch. “Didn’t think so.”


	2. Sometimes You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sometimes I think you’re very cute other times i want to bash your head in”

Sweet Pea watched with amusement as her body automatically reacted to his touch, muscles jumping as his calloused fingers trailed from one side of her stomach to the other and back again, leaving goose flesh in his wake. Her brows furrowed in her sleep, conscious registering his touch on some level, but not enough to pull her from the dreamworld. She had been insistent that he wake her up by seven, wanting to start the day early and get as many boxes unpacked as she could before having to go back to work on Monday, but seven had passed an hour ago and Sweet Pea didn’t have the heart to make her start the day just yet. **  
**

They’d spent every waking moment of the last four days sorting, packing, driving and unloading furniture and boxes of stuff from Boston back into his trailer in Riverdale. He hadn’t realized it would have been such a task, or that the little apartment in the southend could hold so much shit, but by the time they’d pulled into Sunnyside and he’d gotten the bed set up both of them had been running on fumes. So what if they had to live out of boxes for a little while longer, they both deserved a slow Sunday morning.

Izzy shifted as Sweet Pea’s fingers trailed from her stomach to the swell of her hip, her nose burying itself in the center of his chest as she unconsciously searched out the heat his body offered. He loved that nose, a little crooked from being broken and dotted with faint freckles; just as much as he loved her green eyes that said everything she was thinking and that pointed chin she’d angle just so when her temper would get the best of her. And that, above all else, was what he loved about the women beside him; that fiery temper that entertained and challenged him.

Nails clicking against the hardwood told Sweet Pea that their roommate had finally roused himself from his spot on the couch, Bob’s shaggy face peaking up at the foot of the bed to see what the status of his humans was. Sweet Pea refused to acknowledge the new presence in their room, hoping if he ignored him long enough Bob would get the hint and find a way to entertain himself.

Taking only a moment to recognize that his people were not paying him any attention, Bob sat on his haunches and started a high pitch whine to make sure his needs were recognized, effectively breaking the Sunday morning peace that Sweet Pea was hoping to keep for a little while longer.

Izzy’s lashes fluttered against her cheeks, her senses slowly coming back to her as Bob’s call broke through the barrier of sleep. Her muscles aced from lugging and hauling over the last couple of days and she would give almost anything for just a few more hours of sleep, but that wasn’t too be. Bob needed breakfast, she needed coffee and there were a couple dozen boxes spread all over the house that needed to be unpacked.

Bleary eyed, she caught sight of Bob at the foot of the bed before dragging her gaze up to meet Sweet Pea’s dark eyes, sleep long gone from the dark orbs. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Fingers holding her in place, Sweet Pea brought his lips down to her as a morning greeting. Something about morning always looked good on Izzy; her smiles were a little innocent, lips a little softer, skin a little warmer. Sweet Pea enjoyed moments like this, moments that they didn’t seem to get enough, and he was intent to do his best on making this one last.

Unable to deny him, Izzy seemed to melt under Sweet Pea’s attention, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip before she pulled away. “What time is it.”

“Morning.” Burying his nose in her hair and letting himself get lost in her vanilla scent, Sweet Pea worked kissed his way down the column of her neck, taking his time to pay special attention to where her pulse jumped as he expertly maneuvered himself over her.

“That isn’t a time…” Letting him continue his conquest of her neck, Izzy inclined her gaze towards her phone, the time that flashed back at her kicking her blood pressure up a knotch. He had one job this morning, just one. “Dammit, Sweet Pea.”

Not letting her sudden outburst slow his conquest, Sweet Pea kissed his way across her chin and back to her lips, fingers trailing up her side before burying themselves in her unkempt locks and balancing his weight on either side of her, now pissy, but still beautiful face. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“I told you I wanted to get started by seven.” Having to start a new teaching position this late in the school year and moving everything all at the same time had pushed Izzy to the limits of how much stress she could handle and she’d been hoping to eliminate some of it by getting the unpacking done. If the house was unpacked that would be one less thing she would have to worry about when they got home from work, but it seemed that Sweet Pea was all for throwing a wrench in her plan.

It was hard to keep his grin from showing as he looked down at a chin that she was angling just right, his first hint that she was going to be ornery just because she could be. “And I thought you could use some extra sleep”

“What would make you think that?” Sweet Pea knew her as well as she knew herself, sometimes she thought even better. She knew she’d looked like death warmed over by the time they’d crawled into bed last night, but surely a couple hours of sleep had chased off the worst of it.

Bob gave an annoyed yip from his spot on the floor, increasingly irritated that no one had gotten him breakfast yet, but neither human was paying any attention.  

Sweet Pea was grateful as he heard nails click their way out of the bedroom, Bob finally getting the hint. “Oh, I don’t know.” Making his point, Sweet Pea ran a thumb under the bags that had settled under her eyes, days of long hours finally showing themselves on her otherwise youthful features. “You’ve been running around like a chicken with your head cut off for over a week.” Fingers making their way back into her hair, Sweet Pea massaged the back of her scalp, trying his damndest to get her to relax. “Just, give yourself a break.”

It was almost impossible not to purr in ecstasy as his finger’s masterful touch, Sweet Pea was successfully turning any coherent thought into mush and she was struggle to find the determination she would need to get herself out of bed. “I really should…”

He could feel her relax into the mattress and took the advantage, fingers detangling themselves from her hair and slowly making their way back down to her hips, his hold tightening as his lips went back to her neck. “Placate your boyfriend and stay in bed for a little while longer.”

Izzy couldn’t help but smile, something in his voice and the look in his eye finally making her relent. What was a couple hour delay anyways. “Sometimes I think you’re very cute.”

A crash from somewhere in the kitchen interrupted their little moment, Izzy glancing at the foot of the bed to see a now missing Bob as Sweet Pea groaned and rolled onto his back beside her. Bob obviously found something to entertain himself with. There was no winning.

Apparently the dog had gotten tired of waiting for her to feed him, and instead decided to help himself to god knows what in the other room. Not only were there boxes to unpack, but now she’d have a mess to clean up and it was Sweet Pea’s fault. “Other times, I want to bash your head in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little drabble that was requested. I really liked writing this one, it seems so fitting for them!
> 
> As always, I appreciate you guys for reading this and showing your support. It's the main reason I keep writing so thank you!


	3. Summer's End

Waves crashed against the rocky outcroppings and wind whipped around her, brunette locks dancing in the salty air as Izzy watched Bob chase the seagulls across the beach, his happy bark echoing in the otherwise silent evening. The sky glowed in brilliant shades of pink and purple, her freshly tanned skin taking on a cherry hue as the sun began to slowly sink below the horizon and the lights of seaside cottages began to flicker in the windows behind her.

Izzy had never been much of a summer person, preferring the frozen lakes and cold temperatures of winter to the heat and the bugs summer brought to Riverdale, but it was easy for her to understand why anyone on the coast would prefer it over all others. When Sweet Pea had first suggested they all pitch in for a little place by the ocean for a week Izzy had tried to wave it off, making up excuses that there was too much to do before she started classes again, but he’d continued to push the issue until she had finally relented. After taking in days of warm beach weather and nights of beautiful sunsets, Izzy was glad Sweet Pea had been so persistent; it truly was the best way to end their summer.

From behind her Izzy could make out the sound of shoes sliding down the bank, but her eyes remained fixed on her canine companion; Bob had since given up chasing gulls and romping in the water and now found great entertainment in digging a hole and wallowing in the muck that filled it. A bath would be in order before he’d be allowed back into the house, but Izzy didn’t have the heart to tell him to knock it off. It was his vacation too, after all.

“I was wondering where you had wandered off to.” Sweet Pea murmured, his arms coming on either side of Izzy’s waist and pulling her flush against his chest. The scent of Coppertone and vanilla encompassed him as he nosed the shell of Izzy’s ear, a grin fixing itself to his features as she shivered in his hold.

Sweet Pea had searched the house high and low for Izzy after he’d finished cleaning the kitchen, only being able to locate Toni and able to hear Fangs and Tara arguing somewhere else, but it wasn’t until he started checking outside that he’d finally caught sight of her on the shoreline. She had seemed so serene standing out there alone, wrapped in a borrowed blanket and watching the tide come in; the sight of her against the setting sun had hit him in the gut with more force than he was used to and the sudden urge to be beside her had drawn him down from the house.

Izzy loved the feeling of being wrapped in Sweet Pea’s hold, her frame immediately relaxing against his broad chest as she continued to soak in the scenery around them. “Thought Bob could use a little exercise.”

Despite Sweet Pea having won over the Major and the fact he and the canine shared living space, Bob continued to give Sweet Pea the stink eye whenever it was thought his girl wasn’t looking. Sweet Pea wasn’t sure if it was all men that hung around Izzy or just him specifically, but Bob had yet to come to terms with having to share his mistress’s affection with another and it was starting to give Sweet Pea a bit of a complex.

Unaware of the humans watching him, Bob buried his head deeper into the murky hole and gave a muffled bark, Sweet Pea only able to shake his head at the dog’s mischief. “He seems to be enjoying himself.”

Izzy hummed in agreement, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile as Bob rolled around on his back, an excited yip coming from him as a wave crashed against the sandy shore and soaked his back.

“And you?” Sweet Pea’s words were barely above a whisper, but concern was there all the same.

Izzy’s brows furrowed at Sweet Pea’s question, neck craning to bring the tall Serpent into view. “What about me?”

Dark eyes scanning her features, Sweet Pea tried to gauge the answer before asking. He had planned this little trip just for her and he didn’t think he could handle knowing she wasn’t having fun. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Always skeptical and rarely enjoying change, Izzy had been sure that a beach vacation was going to be the least relaxing way to spend her last precious weeks of summer. She didn’t particularly like the heat and her threshold for people was extremely low, both of which came with a day on the beach, so she was more surprised than anyone when she found herself enjoying the warm sun and even embracing the slow pace of coastal days.

Lips quirking to the side, Izzy gave Sweet Pea a subtle nod before turning her attention back to the horizon, fingers intertwining with the ones he held her close with. “More than I thought I would.”

A chuckle vibrated deep in Sweet Pea’s chest, his lips resting atop Izzy’s head and his hold on the brunette tightening around her, “Good.” It had taken weeks of prodding and persuading from Sweet Pea and Tara to get Izzy on board with this vacation and neither were sure that she would even enjoy it, but apparently the beach agreed with her.

A comfortable silence settled between the pair, both taking comfort in simply being together and watching the quickly disappearing evening light. Another sunset meant another day gone, one more day closer to their life back in Riverdale.

It was Sweet Pea who broke the silence first, his words muffled in Izzy’s hair. “What are you thinking about?”

“That I don’t want this vacation to end”, her words rushing out in almost a regretful sigh. This place seemed to have been made just for them and Izzy hated the idea of having to say goodbye to it.

Shifting his hold on the brunette, Sweet Pea spun Izzy around to face him. The thought of this vacation ending seemed to dampen the light in her green eyes, his stomach sinking at the look she gave him. “We’ve still got a few days left.”

Wind off the ocean danced around the pair and Sweet Pea brought his hand up to tuck Izzy’s flying strands behind her ear, his dark eyes softening as he pulled the blanket tighter around Izzy’s frame, calloused hand coming up to cup her cheek as the air began to settle again.

He could stay like this forever, with her; nothing but the summer wind and a hairy mutt to disturb them. Sweet Pea couldn’t remember the last time they’d been able to enjoy a moment like this together, between his increasing Serpent activity and Izzy’s ever growing rink obligations, they both had been stretched thin in recent months and he intended to enjoy every last moment of peace.

Izzy leaned into Sweet Pea’s touch, eyes closing at the sensation of his calloused thumb running along her lower lip. “And then back to the reality that waits for us in Riverdale.”

In an attempt to chase away the dread of an ending vacation, Sweet Pea brought his lips down to meet Izzy’s, her arms winding their way around his neck as she pulled herself up to return his affections. They lost themselves in each other for a moment, Bob’s soggy, stinky body crashing into the back of Izzy’s legs finally pulling them apart in a round muffled curses and giggles as Bob bound once again down to the shore.

Brow resting against Izzy’s, Sweet Pea slipped his hand beneath the hem of her tank top, his fingers kneading at the muscles along her spine and enticing a cat like purr from her. “Don’t let the stuff back home follow you here. Just enjoy.”

Eyes still closed and fingers toying with the hair that curled against Sweet Pea’s collar, Izzy simply nodded in agreement; she’d make the best of what they had left and not let what was to come, worry her. “Thank you for doing all this. For organizing this vacation and convincing me to come. It has been wonderful.”

“You’re welcome.” Bringing his lips to rest against her brow, Sweet Pea held Izzy close and enjoyed the sounds of crashing waves and happy yips from their furry roommate. This was summer’s end perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no inspiration to work on the next chapter of Walk Away and really wanted to write some Sweet Pea and Izzy. So here is a little end of summer drabble for the pair.


	4. The Stars Are Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea just wants to do something romantic for Izzy. Too bad Izzy is being.... Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Southside Archives daily prompt: darkness

_darkness (noun): the partial or total absence of light_

* * *

 

“Fuck”, Izzy muttered, tripping over another stump that had made its home in the middle of the trail she was stumbling down. Sweet Pea had shown up an hour go and all but dragged her from the comfort of her bed to go on this little midnight excursion, and she’d been tripping around in the dark since then, trying to keep up with his long strides as he bushwhacked his through Fox Forest.

Sweet Pea’s hand shot out from somewhere in the darkness in front of Izzy, grabbing hold of her jacket, keeping her upright before she had a chance to bury that pretty little face in the dirt. “Easy does it.”

“Why are we running around out here in the dark.” Irritated, Izzy slapped Sweet Pea’s hand from her jacket, righting the material as they continued to walk, albeit a little slower than before.

“You’ll see.”

The brunette’s gaze narrowed in suspension, still weary of the reason why she was being led out here without even a flashlight to help her see. “You’re being awfully cryptic.”

“Yep.”

Izzy groaned at the lack of information Sweet Pea was giving her, still irritated by the fact that she had to put real pants on at this hour. Four in the morning rink time?  She didn’t bat an eye. Midnight jaunts through the creepy forest? Not so much. “You didn’t drag me all the way out here to murder me, did you?”

Sweet Pea didn’t say a word, but Izzy was pretty sure she could see his eye roll through the back of his head.

“It is Riverdale after all…not like it’s a crazy question.”

Still no response from the body in front of her.

“It’d be an easy job. Kill me, dump me in the river and then escape under the cover of darkness and no one would suspect a thing.”

Sweet Pea snorted, Izzy’s explanation for why they were out here tickling him more than it should. Leave it to her to turn a surprise into a Chinese Death March. “Except your father.”

Izzy grinned to herself, the Major’s protective instinct towards his daughters was legendary and despite his tolerance for Sweet Pea’s presence, she knew he was just itching for a reason to rip the kid a new one. “Well… yeah. Except him.”

Offering a hand to help Izzy step over a downed tree, Sweet Pea stepped ahead of her again after he was sure she was out of tripping danger, wanting to make sure he would be the first one to the surprise. “I didn’t drag you out here just to murder you.”

“Then why.” She wasn’t asking this time.

“If you would just be patient for another half a second, you’ll see.” Sweet Pea could hear the irritation in his voice as he held a branch for Izzy to duck under. He hadn’t meant to be short with her, but the fiery eyed brunette had a way of pushing his buttons just right that it was inevitable for him to lose his cool.

Sensing she was walking a thin line, Izzy kicked a stone she’d caught just in time from the path and laid off the questioning. “Patience isn’t on my wheel of personality traits.”

“Never would have guessed,” Sweet Pea mumbled under his breath as the two of them finally cleared the tree line.

“What that….” Izzy’s brows furrowed as she peered around Sweet Pea, green eyes zeroing in on the scene in front of them.

A few hundred feet past the trees, Izzy caught sight of what looked like a couple blankets and a small lantern laid out in the large clearing. Pillow were tossed in the middle of the blankets and she was pretty sure there was a Pop’s Diner bag beside the lantern, but she wasn’t positive.

Trees surrounded them on all sides, drowning out any sounds of passing vehicles or stray lights. It left the two of them in their own little world, with only the company of fireflies and chirping crickets to tell anyone where they were.

Lacing his finger with hers, Sweet Pea gave her hand a tight squeeze and lead the way towards the collection of blankets. “There is a meteor shower tonight.”

As if on cue, a streak of light shot through the sky, Izzy’s soft gasp barely audible. Sweet Pea’s heart flipped in his chest when he saw the corners of Izzy’s lips quirk upwards in a smile, not an easy feet to accomplish. “Thought we might change up date night a little…”

Izzy leaned heavily against Sweet Pea as she gazed up at the sky above, streaks of light flashing across it before quickly disappearing into oblivion. He’d really outdone himself this time. “And here I thought you weren’t a romantic…”

A deep chuckle vibrated in Sweet Pea’s chest, his arms snaking around her smaller frame and pulling her flush against him as they continued to stand and watch a rare show; just because he never showed it for everyone to see, didn’t mean he wasn’t a romantic at heart.

  
  



	5. That's Not Fake Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Nice fake blood!” “That’s not fake blood.”

Bodies were crammed into every room of Thistle house, Cheryl’s open invitation to her Halloween Bash obviously taken up by most of the student body. Students moved around on a makeshift dance floor, the scene looks very similar to something seen on the Adam’s Family while a rowdy crowd of zombie cheerleaders and mummified football players claimed control of the beer pong table.

Leaning against the kitchen island, Sweet Pea choked on a mouth full of beer as a very drunk French maid danced by him, leading a kid in a hot dog costume along behind her and up the stairs. 

Kicking Fangs in the shin, Sweet Pea cocked his head in the couple’s direction, “Who would have guessed a kid in a wiener costume would be the first one getting lucky tonight.”

Pilot helmet in one hand and a beer in the other, Fangs took his time appreciating the stumbling maid as she picked her way up the stairs and finally disappeared into one of the bedrooms with the hotdog in a fit of giggles. 

Sipping his beer, Fangs scanned the room in search of two familiar faces he had yet to see and was wondering if they were ever going to make an appearance.  “Speaking of getting lucky, where’s Izzy?”

“She had to close the rink so she was going to catch a ride with Tara.” Sweet Pea glanced at the clock on the wall, assuming they didn’t have a lot of costume work to put in, the girls should be showing up any minute.

Skeptical, Fangs sipped on his beer and scanned the room, no sign of an angry hockey player anywhere. “You mean if she comes, she’ll catch a ride with Tara.”

“She’ll be here.” Sweet Pea was confident that Izzy would show up. She may not like social gatherings or most of the people in the house, but she liked Halloween and after the hellish week they’d had at school, Sweet Pea knew she needed some serious unwinding.

Fangs eyed his friend over his aviators and scoffed, “This is Izzy we’re talking about. Wouldn’t be the first time she turned her nose up at a social event.”

“Trash talking me, Fangs?”

Fangs jumped as Izzy slipped in between him and Sweet Pea, her green eyes dancing with amusement at being able to catch him off guard. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Trying to gain control of his racing heart, Fangs polished off the last of his beer and placed his pilot helmet behind them on the counter. “How ‘bout some tequila?”

Pushing Fangs aviators back into place on his nose, Izzy smiled and stole a sip from Sweet Pea’s beer. “Start me with a beer Maverick, and we can talk tequila later.”

Giving Izzy a half assed salute, Fangs tossed his empty in the trash can and headed out in search of the beer cooler. And the blonde that has supposedly brought Izzy.

“No tequila,” Sweet Pea murmured as he placed a kiss on top of Izzy’s head. If there is one thing he’d learned was neither of the Decker sisters did well on tequila and he was in no mood to corral an emotional, half naked hockey captain tonight. 

Wrapping her arms around either side of his hips, Izzy shifted to stand in front and craned her neck to meet Sweet Pea’s gaze, lips turned down in a pout. “Taking all the fun out of Halloween I see.”

Sweet Pea snorted, but his eye lit up with humor. He knew Izzy was smart enough to stay away tequila at a party with this many people.

Stepping away from Sweet Pea to take in the cuffed jeans, white shirt and brown leather jacket, Izzy cocked her head to the side, confused. “So what are you supposed to be?”

“The Fonz.” Offended that Izzy couldn’t tell from just looking, Sweet Pea re-popped the collar of his plain leather jacket and ran a comb through his greaser hairstyle for good measure.

“Isn’t that sort of cheating?”

“Not when you’ve come to the party as a hockey player.” To make his point, Sweet Pea picked at the shoulder of the club hockey team jersey Izzy was wearing. 

“Uh, undead hockey player.” Gesturing with her hands, Izzy circled her face to make a point. “Note the makeup.”

Insisting that Izzy put in more effort  to her Halloween costume than heavy eyeliner, Tara had done up her face in pasty whites and goolish greens and smeared some fake blood across her cheeks so it matched the jersey a little better.

“How could I have missed that.” Tracing a finger along her cheek, Sweet Pea took in her pale features and darkened eyes before dropping his gaze to her chest and tracing the darkened stain there. “Nice fake blood.”

He had to give her credit for painting up the jersey. It was a nice touch.

“That’s not fake blood.”

Sweet Pea stared blankly at the girl in front of him, not sure if she was serious or not. Studying it harder, Sweet Pea noticed that the blood on the jersey didn’t look fresh, having aged to the distinct copper color with time. But color didn’t mean anything, it was Izzy and this was Riverdale on Halloween so what could have happened between the rink and Cheryl’s house was anyone's guess.

“Where did you leave the body,” his tone was joking but there was an underlying concern that both of them heard clear.

Izzy quirked her lips from one side to the other as she considered Sweet Pea’s question, helping herself to a sip of his beer before finally relenting. “No body this time. The last time I wore this jersey I got in a fight with a Centerville chick.” Pulling the jersey out from her chest, Izzy looked at the discoloring the covered a good portion of the front of the jersey, remembering fondly the pay back she dished up that had gotten both girls evicted from the game. “She got in lucky hit.”

Shaking his head, Sweet Pea took hold of Izzy’s chin and forced her gaze upwards, the cocky grin on her face telling him she gave back as good as she got. Bringing his lips down to meet hers, Sweet Pea smiled into the kiss when Izzy’s hands gripped at his leather jacket, words barely above a whisper as he stepped away. “Of course she did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Southside archives Falloween drabble challenge tied to the Falloween Event!


End file.
